Non like you
by Chaotic Brian
Summary: Just for one day you get to not be yourself, But that which you Keep from the world. Mandy Gaz Dib.


Deep down in all of us is a Sick, Dangers, Evil person. A person with out mercy. With out love. A person that needs to be kept inside, and away from all you love.

But what if for one day you can let out that inner madness. For one day to be as sick and twisted as your inner person wishes.

Warning this story is not for kids. I'm talking " OH MY FUCKING GOD NO!"

" Grim it's time." Mandy now at an age were sex is no longer an disgusting thing for adults. But now that she's older. With Grims powers she was able to see in to the rooms of men and women from different worlds. Doing meany things mostly sexual. After sometime, she loved to take a peeks every night.With Billy and Irwin asleep at home. Mandy wish to see more people. Some like her. But non other was like her more then this women named Gaz. She would watch Gaz every night. One night Mandy Thought it would be grate to meet her.

Gaz spends most of her time alone in here room. Because she loved to play her game alone. Spending lost of time alone made it hard for her to date. That and the fact that every one bugs the hell out of her.

Lately shes been feeling like some ones been watching her. When she goes to take a shower, dress and at times play with her self. ( She's now nineteen.) The feeling of being looked at when she laid naked in the bed. Her hands feeling every part of her body that never see the light of day. With the doors locked she would do things to herself that she would let no man ever do to her.

But then the lights started to flicker. Gaz would have been shocked to see this. but Living with Dib for as long as she did you get used to some things. Then a portal opened. Mandys hand reaches out from the hole. " Gaz give me your hand, and come to the other side."

When Gaz was in Mandys room naked. Being naked in some ones else room after coming out of a portal would make anyone feel odd. But not Gaz. Gaz has seen and done thing that would make the tallest of men cry for there mommy, but was getting a good feeling from Mandy. like a close friend or something more.

After getting to know each other better. ( Getting pass the boring stuff.) Grim was out side the door keeping any one from coming in. "Why did you bring me here ?" Gaz asked with a cried smile. Mandy starts to rake off her cloths, and talks. " For as long as I can remember. I was the in charge of everything and everyone. Never giving to let my self go. Never being under control or been control, but just for this one night I will give myself to you. Just to see what it feels like. Do what ever you like to me. Of all the worlds I've looked in to no one. Was like you. No one was has lovely or as dark as you. After watching you as long as I did I know I found that someone to give me that ones and a life time chants." Just as Mandy took off her black panties. Gaz looked at Mandys body,and know that this was going to be good.

" Mandy do you have any toys? Mandy pointed to her closet. Gaz walked in and found a blue box. When Gaz opened it. It was full of adult toys. Gaz tells Mandy. "To come here." Mandy did so. Gaz pulled out a twelve inch long yellow dildo. Gaz pushed Mandy on the bed. Gaz claimed on top of her slowly. " Well Mandy I'm going to see how fare this can go." Mandy opened her legs and took the first two inches willingly. Gaz saw that Mandy was liking it. By her breathing, and moved it in to her slowly. Gaz then looked at Mandys face has Gaz put two more inches in to her. Gaz would move it around in her just to see her face. Gaz knew at this monet that Mandy had never be touched like this before. Gaz got off of Mandy. Reached in the box, and pulled out two nipple clamps and a five inch vibrator, and two candles . Mandy know what Gaz has in mine.

Gaz looked at Mandys face as she used every thing on her. Mandys nipples hurt from the clamps, and Gaz was dropping candle wax on her belly, and a vibrator in her being put in and out of her ass. Mandy had never had so many orgasms in her life. Gaz stands up. "Mandy I'm going to sit down on your face. I need you to get explore me with. you're tong, and lips, but Every three seconds that goes by that you don't make me cum. I see how deep I can make this in you." The dildo felt like it could go only one more inch. She already came five times. Now it's Gazs turn to cum. Gaz slid her hips right on Mandys face.

Gaz would Moen and groyne Gaz was getting close . But every three second the dildo would go deeper,and deeper. " Mandy started to lick faster and harder.

" HO OH GoD Oh Ho hoooh God gOd OOOHh AAAAAAAHHHHH" Mandy and Gaz Exploded together .

Sixteen minutes latter Grim walks in to see how things were going. Gaz was gone and the portal closed. Grim cleans up the room knowing that Mandy would tell him to. But them Grim sees something he thought he would ever see. Mandy laying in bed asleep with a smile.

( I hope that story didn't turn you away from our next one. This one is more bloody then sexy.)

"A hero. The day Zim came to earth I thought I could be a hero. Save the world. HA! Be a hero. What a joke. The kids at school. My Family at home that thinks I'm insane. The hole fucking world is agents me. Every time I saved the planet from Zim or God knows what. I got treated like shit. At first I would blame Zim for all this hell, but they were assholes were like this before Zim came."

( " mmmmmm hhmmmmmm hhmmm" )

"What did I do to them? What did I do to be born in this world. In this time. I'm a good person.So why do I keep up this crap. Why do I not oof my self. Gaz. My scary as hell sister. It's just that I made a promise to my mom before she died.

That was to take care of Gaz and dad."

( " mmmmmmmmm mmmm")

"Now that Dad is Dead, and Gaz is the head of Membrain In-Corp, And what do I get. Nothing. Oh lets not forget about Zim. What happened to my old enemy? He still lives on earth. As my fucking brother in law.

So what do I want now. The earth is Ok. My Sis is fine Dads dead. Fucked up there. So what is it that would make me happy."

"This may sound weird, but I want to make someone feel bad. I want there to be someone more miserable then me. I wont to be the other side. I..I..ha..haha.ha.. ha..ha. Thats why I have you."

( "Mmmmm fmmm.")

What! I sound nuts! Well after all of the years of being called nuts. You may just trun out to be.

( "Mmh fmmmfmm")

"Why did I kidnap you? Why did I cut your tung out, and gag you with a chunk of your right leg I cut off. Well don't feel to bad I've been doing this to all of the kid that came from our class.

( "Mmm. mmmfffm")

" That would be the pain from the Fire Ants that I put on your open wounds. They love that blood, and BBQ I put on you. Are you..Are you crying? Oh God don't stop. Keep it up. I love that sound. It's just that I'm the one that making it now. Now it's

( "Mmammffmf mf mffffmfffffmff")

you. Ah aha ha ha ha ha." Do you know that I made Tork eat wood chips for a day, and stuffed In a box full of termites? I don't know what happened to him. I told him I would come back in a week, but too late now. Got to tell you Sara or what ever your name is. All that bleeding your doing is really turning me on. You know I would rape the hell out of you, but that would be rude. So before you die. Which will be in five minutes. I'll to tell you what I'm going to do. After you die I'm going put your dead body at the park so all the kids can see my work, and know our pain. Sounds good? Right! Right!"

("...")

"Well I gauss I was wrong about it being Five minutes ."

( Well that was scary, and I'm not just talking about all the spelling and grammar problems.)


End file.
